1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more particularly to health exercise equipment that is propelled by a simulated rowing motion. The exercise apparatus of the present invention simulates the rowing motion of a scull, utilizing and exercising the major muscle groups of both the upper and lower body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For many years the bicycle has been used as an economic mode of transportation. The typical bicycle is foot powered, wherein foot pedals are connected to crank shafts which in turn rotate a sprocket that is chain linked to the rear wheel. The use of such a bicycle is an excellent workout for the lower body, however, the upper body muscles are not equally exercised. The only significant exercise to the upper body muscles occurs when the user steers the bicycle using the upper body muscles for steering.
Various rowing type vehicles have been devised, whereby a rowing motion powers the vehicle. The following patents describe vehicles powered by a simulated rowing motion: Lawrence, U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,007 (hereinafter the +007 patent); McElfresh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,160 (hereinafter the +160 patent); Salmon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,962 (hereinafter the +962 patent); Mendez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,600 (hereinafter the +600 patent); Ellefson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,414 (hereinafter the +414 patent); Geller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,907 (hereinafter the +907 patent); International PCT application WO 94/18059 (hereinafter the WO patent); and Horst, European Patent No. 461,286 Al (hereinafter the +286 patent). None of these patents disclose a lever arm used to row the vehicle, that contains a portion of the drive mechanism within the lever arm. Each of the drive mechanisms disclosed by the prior art is exposed to the user. The use's clothing or accessories can easily catch in the drive mechanism, potentially creating a hazardous situation to the user. Hence, there is a need for a rowing type vehicle that reduces the amount of drive mechanism exposed to the user.
Lawrence, in the +007 patent, discloses a low clearance exercise cart having four wheels. The user sits on a seat of the cart and pushes against footpedals. The footpedals slide on a rail and are attached to a drive mechanism. The drive mechanism includes a cable attached at one end to the footpedals and the other end is attached to a wind-up pulley and rear axle. As the footpedals are pushed forward, the cable rotates the pulley and rear axle, thereby moving the cart forward. A spring connected to the footpedals tends to return the footpedals to their rearward position. At this point, a wind up spring causes the cable to rewind on the pulley. A second cable is attached at one end to a second wind-up pulley and rear axle and at the other end to a hand bar. When the hand bar is pushed forward, the rear axle rotates, thereby moving the cart forward.
The cart disclosed by Lawrence is limited in several respects. First, the drive mechanism is not variable. When traveling up a steep hill, it may become impossible for the user to supply enough force against the footpedals to move them forward. Second, the handle bar powers the rear axle when the bar is pushed forward. Generally, a user can supply a greater force by pulling compared to pushing. When traveling up a steep hill, it may likewise be impossible for the user to supply enough force against the handle bar to push it forward. Third, the cart disclosed requires a wide riding path. Hence, there is a need for a narrow vehicle that is easily operable in varying terrain.
The carts disclosed in the +907 and +414 patents are likewise limited by the width of the front axle. A front axle having a wheel connected on each end is provided to increase the stability of the cart. Also, a chain or cable forming part of the drive mechanism is attached to a lever arm between the handle bar and fulcrum of the lever arm, requiring additional pulleys. Neither the +907 or +414 patent disclose positioning the fulcrum between the handle bar and the chain.
Salmon in the +962 patent discloses a three wheeled rowing type vehicle. Cables link a rotation axis of the seat to the front fork. By leaning to one side or the other, the front fork is rotated, thereby steering the vehicle. There are situations, for example riding over bumps, where the user unintentionally leans to one side without wanting to alter the course of propulsion. In this instance, the imbalance of the vehicle is compounded, making the vehicle difficult to steer.
The present invention overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art. None of the prior art references disclose or teach, alone or in combination, a two wheeled narrow exercise device propelled by a simulated rowing motion, wherein the exercise device has a lever arm connected to the steering mechanism that reduces the amount of drive mechanism exposed to the user.